


[Podfic of] The Dead Ringer

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha was the best private investigator in Los Angeles until he married Jared and his billions. Now, between spending his husband's money, drinking to excess, and bantering with Jared like it's his job, life is too full for anything like real work. Enter Jensen Ackles, his missing father, eccentric family, and possible mob connections…and you have a case for murder that may be juicy enough to bring Misha out of retirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Dead Ringer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dead Ringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202777) by [peggy_lane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_lane/pseuds/peggy_lane). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/The%20Dead%20Ringer.mp3) (36 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/The%20Dead%20Ringer.m4b) (38 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:19:17

**Streaming:**  



End file.
